Wicked Letters
by Far-Longer-Than-Forever
Summary: I am not good at summaries but here. Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda write letters to each other to stay together and help each other get through. Please take time to read and review my story. Rated T because better safe then sorry on my first story. Thanks.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I love **_**Wicked**_** with all my heart and I love writing my twists on it. **_**Wicked**_** is not mine though. I can take no credit for **_**Wicked.**_

**A/N: I have tried my hardest on this story. It is my first one posted on this site. I hope you will enjoy this. Please if you don't like it don't just be mean and say it sucks. I would more like it if you would tell me how you think I could make it better. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one (Elphaba)**

Dear Fiyero,

I know you will never read this or any of the other messages I write, because I will not send them. Not that I need to. We are at the same school for Oz sake!

But, these letters will contain things I could never say to you. So here it goes, my first letter to you:

Dear Fiyero,

You don't know how much it hurts. I have somehow, against my better judgment, fallen for you. I know it is stupid. Sweet Oz, your dating my best friend and roommate (I wonder, she tells me that they are only rumors, but you spend so much time together…)!

I think, maybe, I should start by telling you what I hate about you. You'll be shocked, it's a short list.

1) You really and truly aren't _really_ stupid. You need a work ethic and it will be fine. Please that " Dancing Through Life" stuff is crap and you know it!

2)You string people along. You play Galinda like she is nothing. _"Oh, I need a date tonight… Galinda?"_ You have not proven your reputation to be false, actually your making it look more true.

3) Last, I hate that you don't talk to me in public. Are you embarrassed by me? Do I not fit into your life style? Why? My skin? Please just tell me.

Now, I am going to tell you 3 things I love about you (believe me there are a million).

1) I love your sense of humor. You can make me laugh, smile, even giggle (which most can't). Everything you say is… amazing.

2) Your beautiful, deep eyes. Eyes, they say, are the window to the soul. Do you believe this? I do. I see you (and not the fake you) when I look into you eyes.

3) Finally I will say, I love your pride. You never give up. It is annoying at times but surprisingly pleasant. If you want something get it!

Well there is my first letter. It is not much but that's it.

Fiyero, I love you. I will never tell you, but I do love you.

Forever,

Elphaba


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (Elphaba)**

My dearest Fiyero,

You have started to talk to me in and out of classes! I don't expect it to last though.

The news around campus is that you and Galinda, "broke up". You never where together where you? I thought not.

I want to ask, are you alright? Ever since that day with the Lion cub, you have been… strange. Distracted. Please, I wish we could talk about it. Were you really about to kiss me? I long to think you wanted to. Yero, my hero. That is what you are. Mine and that lion, or Lion cubs'.

I missed you. When we don't talk I feel as if I am dieing.

Again, you will never read this letter. I only wish one day you could.

Yero, I love you. You hold my heart and I long to hold yours.

Good luck on that up-coming test.

Forever,

Elphaba


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (Elphaba)**

Dear Yero,

You have started getting drunk. Last night me, you, Boq, Galinda, and Nessie where at OzDust. You had drunk about ten glasses (I think) of a spiked punch and (I believe) another five shoots of some real strong liquor.

I had dresses in a lovely blue dress. You said I looked like a butterfly. More precisely you favorite butterfly. Apparently it is very rare because you called it something like "the rarest of the butterflies in the Vinkus." I am petty sure at least. Because of that (and the fact you were drunk) when I came to get you, you started calling me your beautifully rare butterfly.

If you tell anyone, I will kill you, I liked it though. When you called me yours that is.

I hope your hang-over isn't all that bad tomorrow. I hate to think of you in pain.

Sincerely,

Your butterfly


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Elphaba)**

Fiyero,

I hate you! How _dare _you kiss me like that! How _dare _you hold me like that!

Truth be told Yero, I liked it. Feeling you so close. That is still resting on my lips, the kiss I mean. I crave more of you.

I promise I don't hate you. I love you.

Elphaba


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five (Elphaba)**

My friend,

We are back to where we started. We don't talk most times butthen you look at me and oh Oz!

I want to apologize before I forget. I don't wish you dead or even ill for that matter. I… you just had hurt me. Being called a "disgustingly repulsive, monstrously evil green wicked witch" can do that.

Please forgive and forget?

Elphaba


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (Elphaba)**

Dearest,

You are in a depressed state. You are drinking… heavily. Your old scandalous ways have returned (but did they ever truly leave?).

Some red head, (forgive me, I don't know her name) was on your lap with her tongue down her throat and you touched her _everywhere_! It was terrible!

You didn't see me though. I am thankful for that. I wonder though…

Fiyero? What is wrong? Why are you so sad? Did I _do _something?

Please. I wish for you. The _real_ you! I miss you!

Your parents worry. You should sober up a little and wrote them. They miss you.

Fiyero, even though your not you right now I love you.

Yours,

Elphaba

P.S. I feel like Galinda because of all the explanation marks I am using. !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven (Elphaba)**

Fiyero,

We have started dating! I am both happy and scared. I love and trust you though. Please don't disappoint me.

We kissed. Can you believe it? I can't. It was magical! Galinda will freak when she finds out.

Oh Yero. I have a feeling something big is coming. Good or bad? I do not know. Its coming though.

I love you.

Fae

P.S. Where did you come up with the nickname Fae?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight (Elphaba)**

Fiyero my love,

This is the first I've written in a few months. I have been to happy to write lately.

You are once again yourself. I am glad. So are your parents.

We made love. You and I in your private room, making love. It was so pure, so strong. So right! I absolutely know that I love you now. Do you love me? You haven't said it yet, but the way you look at me.

Anyway I do love you.

Your,

Fae


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine (Elphaba)**

Yero,

I have news, Yero. Um… have you ever thought of making a family? I hope you have.

Yero, you _will_ be an amazing father. I am sorry to make you one so soon though.

Yes Yero, I am pregnant. Six weeks from what I can tell.

I am so sorry. I hope I haven't disappointed you.

I plain on not returning to school after Lurlinemas. That way no one will know.

Eternally sorry,

Elphaba


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten (Elphaba)**

My love,

This is my last letter before leaving Shiz. I have told no one of our nine week old child that grows inside me. I feel bad for the secrecy but no one has asked.

I plain on giving you a letter to explain why I wont return to school. I can't though. It hurts far to much.

When my father and Nessa find out I will surely be skinned alive. For they are both very religious and we are not wedded. I wonder though, if I had told you about our child what would you have done?

My love, I beg for your forgiveness. I am sorry. I promise I will always love you. Love and miss you already.

Truly,

Elphaba


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven (Fiyero)**

Elphaba,

I am confused. Galinda found letters addressed to me (ten of them) that were written by you and never sent.

I am sorry to say I was curious. I read each one.

Did you really mean everything you wrote? If so I never was to read those letters.

To start, I will answer every question you asked me.

1) Galinda and I were only rumors. Nothing more than friends.

2) I could never be embarrassed by you!

3) You are perfect for me Fae. It just took me forever to figure it out. Your skin is beautiful! Never forget that!

4) I was fine in the time of you second letter. I had been thinking of you…

5) I wish I had kissed you right then! I was so mad I didn't (that's why I got quite)!

6) In letter five, I forgive you. I am sorry for what I called you. I was mad Fae. We both were, but its fine now.

7) No I think they left because I didn't feel the same then as I once had.

8) What was wrong in letter six? Lots! I couldn't get you out of my head! No matter how much I Oz damned tried!

9) Sad? I was sad because I couldn't be with me! You are _perfect_ those.

10) I don't know how I came up with Fae but I like it. Don't you?

11) I LOVE YOU ELPHABA THROPP. I LOVE YOU!

12) A family? As long as you were in that family I was going to be happy.

13) I would have fell even more in love with you Fae. You should have told me about our child. I would have loved it too!

Ok my love, that's all your questions I think. You ask a lot of questions just so you know.

Now, a child? No sorry your child, my child? Our child? Are you really barring a child of ours?

You must return to Shiz! I don't only want you there, but I need you there with me Elphaba! Please come back. For me?

I love you. I wish I had told you that before now. I person would have been best. I have always and will always love you, and now our growing child.

Please return my letter.

Yours forever,

Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus

P.S. I understand about feeling like Galinda. (!)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve (Elphaba)**

Yero,

I don't know how you got my letters. I had them so well hidden I thought.

Yes I bare our child inside of me. It is so strange. I think my father and Nanny are figuring it out. Nessie is clueless though.

You need to come get me, I think. Father is having a midwife come to check me out. He would never kill something even a bastered child. But he doesn't want me having contact with my Shiz friends. He fears I will tell the father and bad things will happen.

I love you Fiyero. I am so sorry.

Foerever yours,

Elphaba Thropp


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen (Elphaba)**

Galinda,

Fiyero may have told you already but I am baring a child. His child actually. Can you believe it Glin?

I am scared.

I miss you and Yero, Glin. Oz I miss you.

Your friend,

Elphaba Thropp


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen (Galinda)**

Princey boy,

You and Elphie! A child! NO WAY! This is amazing!

What will you name her? Or him? Actually you have better be having a girl! I want to be the godmother! Do you understand that?

I can't wait!

When did Elphie tell you? I just got her letter yesterday and had to write you first **BECAUSE** you didn't tell me!

Oz and I thought we were friends Fiyero! How _dare _you?

I _will_ hear everything from now on! You understand? Because if you don't I will hunt you down. I don't care if you're the prince of the Vinkus.

Sweetly,

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen (Galinda)**

Elphie,

I can't believe you are pregnant! This is so exciting! I HAD BETTER SATY INFORMED AT _ALL_ TIMES!

I still can't believe it! I was all about partying for the break and Lurlinemas but you will be helping a baby grow!

WOW!

Oz Elphie this is big! I can't wait to tell _everyone_!

You know you better have a girl so my goddaughter can be dresses in all pink and named after me!

Write back fast Elphaba Thropp! Or do I need to get Nessarose involved?

And what in the name of Oz are you scared? Its just a baby! You and Fiyero will be amazing parents!

Love,

Your best friend,

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen (Fiyero)**

My love,

I am coming to Munchland with my parents in a week to both meet your father and take you home with me. Please stay strong until then.

You told Galinda? I got a letter from her, a very short one and she mostly yelled at me!

Trust me your father can't do anything bad to you or our unborn child in a week. I promise.

I love you my beautiful butterfly (yes thank you for reminding me of that name from my drunk state!).

I will see you in a week.

I love and miss you,

Prince Fiyero


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen (Fiyero)**

Miss Galinda,

Please don't yell at me!

Galinda yes Ehphaba really is pregnant she says. We haven't talked about what to name it. And how do you know that you will be the godmother?

By the way, if we do have a girl I dought Elphaba will let you dress it in all pink.

Ok I will tell you things from now on.

Elphaba is scared. She is scared because her father and Nessa could find out and that would be bad, seeing as though we aren't married but we are having a kid.

I found out, you know those letters you gave me? Well Fae had written them and in one she told about the baby.

I'm sorry for not telling you but I don't think she wants people to really know.

Your friend,

Prince Fiyero


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen (Elphaba)**

Yero,

Yes I told Galinda. I had to she is my best friend. Anyway she would have found out soon.

Thank Oz your coming. Hurry please. Father now know about the baby and is going to band my from sending more letters to anyone.

He plains on me delivering the baby without anyone from Shiz knowing then he will give it away or something (I believe). He doesn't know that you're the father or that you and Glin know.

Oz! I can't believe _I_ reminded you of that nickname!

Fiyero this sucks. I am scared.

This will be my last letter I can send to you. So hurry here for me, and our unborn child.

I love you.

I miss you.

Forever,

Fae


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen (Elphaba)**

Glin,

First, please don't tell anyone! I am trying to keep it a secret until Fiyero can rescue me from my father. Father is you know religious and thinks this child will be a curse if its born with unwed parents. And Father also says that no one will want to marry a green girl.

I will keep you involved I promise. Please Nessa does not know. I don't want her to fine out from you.

How do you know you will be godmother? And NO you can't dress the child in all pink!

I will not be able to write you until Fiyero comes to get me. Talk to him if you want.

Love,

Your friend,

Elphaba Thropp


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty (Galinda)**

Elphie,

I'm come to Munchinland tomorrow to see you!

See you then.

Love,

Galinda Upland


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One (Galinda)**

Prince,

You need to get to Elphie before her father ends up hurting her! Hurry it up boy!

I am going to Munchinland to make sure she is fine but I can only stay a few days. Try hard to get here faster.

Galinda Upland


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two (Fiyero)**

Fae,

I am glad you told Galinda. She can help us with planning. I understand that she is your best friend and that you had to tell her.

I am coming as fast as I can. Galinda sent me a letter. She is going to see you in Munchinland in a few days. I wont be long after her leaving I promise you that.

My parents are coming with me as well. They have a meeting with your father it seems. We had good timing I guess. They can't wait to meet you.

Don't worry they don't know about the child. And they do know about you beautiful skin because I know you hate when people stare.

I love you and will see you soon.

Love,

Yero


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three (Fiyero)**

Dear Galinda,

I am trying to hurry. I can't leave without my parents though!

Thank you for going down to Munchinland to keep Elphaba safe and happy. I am very thankful for it.

Don't let her father hurt her. Glin I am counting on you please.

Prince Fiyero


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four (Galinda)**

Fiyero,

I left Elphie yesterday. Are you there yet?

Her father is very mad. He knows she is pregnant but not that you're the father or that she was even seeing you the Vinkus prince.

You need to hurry! When I was leaving I saw something I shouldn't have!

I was in the carriage, I looked back to see Elphaba and to wave but she was looking at her father with wide eyes. Then his hand… it was so fast Fiyero! Oh Oz it had to have hurt!

Ooops! I guess I should tell you what he did shouldn't I?

Well he slapped her, hard, across the face. I am sure she has a mark! He beats her and Nessie doesn't care! It is heart breaking what he does to her. For Oz sakes! And she… she never said a thing about it.

I saw and after he pulled his hand away, she bowed her head and watched her father spit at her feet and walk away.

Oz I am in tears just thinking about it!

Hurry Fiyero, or there may not be an Elphaba left to help.

Oz help you,

Galinda


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five (Fiyero)**

Galinda,

I have just arrived in Munchinland with my parents.

I am sick! Desucsted! By how he treats her.

You are right she has a mark. You can clearly tell it is a hand print but the story is while in the kitchen a few days ago she slipped and hit herself on a dish! Can you believe it?

Nessarose looked sickened by it but didn't say anything.

My parents love her. Elphaba and Nessa both. My father is so happy that Fae is so intelligent. My mother loves both girls beauty. She thinks I should marry one of them.

I will. I want to tell you I am going to propose to your best friend. Do you think she will say yes. First however I have to get her father and my parents to allow it.

My parents will be happy, but Elphabas' father, who know?

I hope you are happy. I am going to ask her in two days time. Then we can tell my parents and Nessa that we are expecting. Fae will then come home with me and my parents.

I am sorry Glin, that you had to see her father hurt her. She is strong though and so are you. I know that you both will get through this as long as you have one another.

Thank you Galinda. I ow you so much for what you have done and had to go through.

Thank you,

Fiyero


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six (Galinda)**

Fiyero,

I am so happy that you are proposing! What will she say? Oz she better say yes or I will yell at her!

You two are so good together and will make a wonder family and child. I am so proud!

You are right Elphie is strong and we will both be fine. I know this but make sure she does too.

I love you both and I miss you. Have a good time and take care of my best friend. I f you don't I _will_ hunt you down and kill you. Understand that Your Highness? I _will_ find you I promise you that much.

That story they are telling is sickening. I cried as I read it! Oz she needs to get away. Soon!

Your friend,

Galinda


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven (Elphaba)**

Dear Galinda,

Can you believe it? Yero and I are engaged with a child on the way! Yes that means I said yes!

My father looked like he was going to kill me and Yero both when he asked. But Fiyeros' parents are so sweet! They blessed us and said they were happy. We even told his parents about the child. They were so happy!

Galinda I am leaving for Vinkus with them in two days! I an so happy about this.

I am sad to leave Nessa though. How will she get through without me? Will she be ok? I don't even know what she thinks about me having a child with a "scandles" price like my Yero.

Glin? Tell me she will be ok. Tell me everything will get better. Tell me no matter what happens I will _always_ have you and Fiyero.

Love you,

Elphaba


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight (Fiyero)**

Dear Galinda,

Oz! Elphaba said yes! She said yes! I am the happiest person in all of Oz right now!

My parents are happy to hear about the marriage but the child even thought they are happy, they think could be a problem.

O well. Oz I still can't believe it!

Galinda you have to come down to the Vinkus to help us plain this out! Just remember there needs to be little to no pink!

Sincerely,

Fiyero


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine (Galinda)**

Dear Miss Thropp and Master Tiggular,

Congratulations! I can't believe you are getting married! It is just so exciting!

I will write to you together now because you are together.

First, no Shiz Fiyero! I am planning on coming to Vinkus to help with my best friends wedding!

Second, Elphie, Nessa will be fine. You have your own life to live she will understand! You will be fine. Everything will be fine. I promise I will never leave you and I am sure your darling Yero would die before leaving you.

Elphie, you are my bestest friend and I and sure that Nessie is happy about your marriage to Fiyero and your guys child.

I will arrive to Vinkus in five days. Please be ready to me and long hugs.

Oz I still can't believe you will be getting married!

I love you both!

See you two love birds soon.

Love,

Galinda


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty (Elphaba and Fiyero)**

Dearest Galinda,

We can't wait to see you.

Thanks for the support through everything!

We love you too.

Your Friends,

Elphie, Yero, and our unborn child

**THE END**


End file.
